


A Piece Offering

by rainyday321



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drunken Kisses Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyday321/pseuds/rainyday321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Shiizakana and Naka-Choko would have been if I  had my way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece Offering

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly used my favorite scenes from Shiizakana and Naka-Choko to make my dreams of a Hannigram make out session come true. I regret nothing. Credit goes to where it is due, no appropriation of another person’s art is intended. Thomas Harris, Jeff Vlaming, Bryan Fuller, Steve Lightfoot and Kai Yu Wu. It’s their words that I rearranged to make this possible.

Drunken Kisses Challenge

* * *

“A Piece Offering”

A rather beautiful site awaits Hannibal as he enters his dining room; Randall Tier displayed on his dining room table. A crass presentation, but a welcome one.

“Even Steven, Hannibal.”

“Just about. I typically don’t place raw meat on my table.”

“I thought if anything you would be appreciative of the farm to table movement. He’s fresh from the slaughter, Hannibal. Bon appetit.”

“Did you kill him with your hands?”

Will holds up his bruised, bloody hands for Hannibal to see.

“I think this calls for a celebration. You reveled in who you are, you cunning boy.”

“No wine!”

“No, we’ll have some whiskey; I keep some for you.”

Hannibal, ever the doctor, insists on tending to Will Graham’s wounds as he is indirectly the cause of them.

While soaking Will’s hand in an Epsom salt bath, Hannibal ponders.  He isn’t sure if it’s the whiskey, this gift Will’s given him, or the fact that the cadaver is still on the table that is making Hannibal incredibly aroused.

Will is taken aback by the events of the night and is staring out into space; retreating from his friend and his now mentor.

Hannibal takes Will’s hand and places salve on it and bandages it up.

“Don’t go inside Will, you’ll want to retreat.”

Hannibal brings Will’s hand to his mouth and kisses it. He holds the hand to his face and rubs his cheek into it.

“Stay with me, Will.”

Will is blushing it’s a mixture of adrenaline from killing Randall Tier, the twenty-five-year-old Scotch Hannibal served him and the fact that his mentor, nemesis and friend is coming on to him and he finds that he is not at all indifferent towards his advances.

Will strokes Hannibal’s face gently. “Where would I go?”

Hannibal moves closer to Will nuzzling his jawline.

“You have everywhere to go,” he speaks into Will’s mouth, “You should be very pleased. I am.”

“Of course you are.”

Will closes the space separating the Doctor and himself. The kiss is tentative at first as if each is trying not to scare the other.

Hannibal asks, “Will, when you were killing Randall, were you fantasizing you were killing me?”

Will grabs Hannibal’s face and brings to him. “Yes.”

Hannibal smiles. He gains entry to Will’s mouth and when they kiss this time it’s deep and passionate. They separate solely because they’ve run out of breath.

“Hannibal, I’ve never felt more alive than when I was killing him.”

Hannibal whispers into Will’s ear, “Then you owe him a debt. How will you repay him?” and nibbles on Will’s ear.

“I can think of a few ways.”

Will kisses Hannibal violently.

THE END… the challenge was kisses not one night stands, pervs :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the last minute beta that rescued me. Thank you to Mama Camel for her support. Thank you to Susie Q, Staggy, Doc and my bestie/ chosen sister Andy.


End file.
